


sleeping on the job

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lazy Days, M/M, Massage, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: They're both spread out along the sides where the couches line the room and the lights are turned lower with their filming lamp in the very far corner, not on.They had all intentions of making a video on this ride.





	sleeping on the job

They're somewhere in Ohio. Wait, Illinois? Ohio. Or is it Colorado. It ends in an O is all they can remember. Somewhere between New York and California. 

They've met the plains and left tall buildings, busy streets and angry pigeons behind. All they can see for miles is vegetation, mostly corn fields for the cows they pass by. Sometimes they'll pass by an exit with a gas station and a few homes, waiting for another person, another car, to stop by and fill up their tank and grab a bottle of water or a sandwich. 

The door to the back lounge is hitched into the lock position and the Do Not Disturb sign is hanging on the hook. It swings side to side as the bus gurgles gas and speeds down the open freeway. 

In the lounge, they lounge. One of their Nintendo Switches is hooked up to the TV, while the other holds his in the handheld position, only not really. It's sitting in his lap while his fingers scroll aimlessly through Instagram, looking through pictures and filters and explore pages. 

They're both spread out along the sides where the couches line the room and the lights are turned lower with their filming lamp in the very far corner, not on. 

They had all intentions of making a video on this ride. They had their games set up, the lights in check, the camera ready and on its tripod sitting at the very end of the couch Phil sits himself on but as soon as they sit back and relax, their minds wander. 

They lose themselves in their own personal bubbles, reading tweets and messages and emails and it's easy to just want to do nothing on your day off. It's the only one they have for a week or so and it's easy to only put on a nicer shirt that isn't the one you slept in when they probably won't see anything below the stomach. 

But they don't film, so Phil sits in a button up and his emoji pajamas while Dan's in a tour t-shirt and his Pokemon trainer pjs, silently sharing the space as they read their phones like the other isn't there. 

The sound of the Fortnite home screen nearly lulls them to sleep, at least Dan, and he's curling himself up to rest his head against the cushion his back was curled against. 

He mumbles something as he moves and by the tone of his voice and the way his forehead wrinkles Phil shakes his head a little. 

"No, we can't just upload one we already recorded." Phil says, his finger locking his phone and tossing it down into his lap between his legs. "They really want one on the bus and people want more Fortnite." 

Dan mumbled again but Phil wasn't paying attention as he shrugged himself down into the couch a bit more, following Dan and stretching his legs out. He felt his ankle crack and he sighed, the feeling relaxing and putting his body at much more ease. 

It was one of his favorite feelings, when you wake up and stretch out and everything cracks and moves. It was better than going to sleep sometimes. 

However, this wasn't that sometimes and Phil closed his eyes only for a moment but it was enough to send him to sleep. 

 -- 

The 5 hour drive they had left was planned out to be a filming and interaction time but it turned into nap time, both of them dozing off within minutes of each other. 

They were only brought out of it when there was a knock at the door and a voice coming through. 

"Only an hour and a half left, boys." 

Dan's head lifted up and he took a sharp breath in, glancing around himself quickly before groaning and letting his head back down into his arm. He realizes he's awake again and it's not his best decision. 

On the other side of the room, a good two and a half feet, Phil hums awake and smacks his lips together, glancing towards the body on the other side of him. He blinks and reaches up to rub over his eyes and blinks the nap away. 

Like clockwork, his legs extend first and he arches his back a little, stretching himself out. This time, though, the muscle in his back tenses and it stings a little, making him hiss out and reach for it. 

"Ow, ow ow." He says muffled, trying to turn himself. He thinks he's laid on something pokey or there's a bee under him but he shifts and the pain only shoots up his back a little more, making him grunt out again. 

"Ugh," he groans. "My back is killing me. Stupid bus." 

Dan's watching him, his arm underneath his head. "S'not the bus's fault you fell asleep in a weird position. It was just doing its job." 

"Maybe I wouldn't sleep weird if the couch wasn't the size of a pillow." Phil bites back but there's no malice behind the way he says it. Just light bickering in the lazy afternoon. 

"Mhm." Dan just hums before pushing himself up finally. He stretches upward, and reaches his arms up high, letting the bones crack. He then ruffles his hair and lets his feet wiggle in his socks as they touch on the floor. 

Phil rolls over carefully so his body faces outwards towards Dan and he frowns, looking up towards him. 

"What." Dan says, his voice a bit groggy and heavy with sleep. 

"Can you rub my back?" Phil asks, his eyes glancing up. 

"No." Dan says, shaking his head. "Rub your own back." 

"Dan, please. This cramp really hurts and you know you've got magic hands or something that always helps." Phil's begging now, full on, and Dan usually falls for it but his face has a little crease from where the couch dug into the skin as he slept. He looks tired but his eyes are still soft. 

"Phil." Dan pleads and he lets his head lull back against his shoulders, letting his eyes close in thought. 

Phil just sighs. "Fine, but if you hear me crying tonight in my bunk, you'll know it's all your fault." 

Dan's head pops back up after a moment and he shifts, pushing himself back up on the couch. "Come on you fucking whiney baby." Dan says playfully and Phil smiles. 

\-- 

Dan's got his legs bracketing Phil's as he sits on the couch in front of him. Dan's leg has a habit of falling off the very edge of the couch where it rests when they hit a bump or take a turn but it's comfortable for the most part. 

Dan leans up against the wall as his thumbs press down the line of Phil's spine slowly, working them in small circular motions. 

Phil's already relaxed, his eyes closed and hands out in front of him on his thighs. He tries not to slouch as it hurts where there's still a small cramp but for the most part, Dan's helping a lot. 

It feels good when his hands stray lower and press at the sides of his back, his fingers poking into the small love handles that sit at his hips. The cramp is there, deep in so he lets out a small grunt, encouraging Dan to stay there. 

Dan listens and he moves towards the spot, fingers and knuckles pressing slow against his skin, keeping an easy pace and rhythm. It's working because Dan can feel Phil slowly shrug under his finger tips and he feels his tension roll from his limbs as he shifts. 

Also, the noises he lets out. As soon as Dan's fingers touch on the very spot, Phil groans out. It's a bit guttural but it's so good all at once and he just gets louder each time the knot that once shot pain through his back is worked out. 

Dan brings his feet back some and raises his knees up so he can get a different angle on Phil's back, rubbing his hands slowly up and down across it now. His hands make big sweeping motions, covering every inch of Phil's boney back. 

He lets his fingertips trace down his spine again, this time putting pressure at the very base where he stops. It makes Phil jerk but he hums deep from his throat and it settles him, his body slouching even more. 

The next time Dan raises his hands up, they cup at Phil's shoulders and he begins working over them, fingers massaging and pressing into the muscle. 

Phil's boney, no doubt, but his shoulders are broad and strong with muscle and Dan works his fingers over them expertly. 

Before they moved, and Phil's bed was a wreck and old, Dan would give at least a massage a week to Phil. He also slouches a lot, and has the worst posture, so Dan's back here a lot, working his fingers into Phil's aching body parts. 

It's been a while since Phil asked for a massage, and Dan didn't really take it as much. Their new bed(s) and new mattress leave them feeling refreshed and not in pain, thankfully. 

And the bus bunks have been forgiving to them this time. There is more room, they have to admit that, but it's still not home and it's still not their bed. 

So when Phil asked, Dan couldn't refuse. He understands and most of all, he just wants to give his best to Phil. 

Moments like this, shared together in quiet secluded away, have been limited and continue to be. It's not a bad thing, but it's more revitalizing than any bunk could be on this tour. 

"Sit back." Dan finally says and he lets his hands lead Phil back into him, his solid body lining up and resting along his chest. The weight against him feels comforting and the way Phil's arms slot to either side of Dan's legs keeps him locked in. 

Phil's eyes open long enough to glance back up against Dan before he closes them again sleepily. 

Dan just keeps rubbing, his fingers applying pressure over Phil's shoulders and upper chest. He even reaches and goes for his arms. 

Phil flexes a little as a reflex at the first touch and Dan's fingers lightly dig against the muscle there. Phil grumbles and jerks his arms up against Dan's prodding fingers and Dan smiles to himself. 

Phil's breathing evenly and his chest rises into Dan's touch before deflating again. 

Dan's hands cup at Phil's pecs and strokes across them, the palms of his hands dragging across, making sure to catch nipples in the process and Phil huffs out. "Dhan," he mumbles. 

Dan's still smiling, still touching over his chest and upper body. He can see down over all of him, his eyes capturing every inch, taking a new still of Phil's body because he never wants to forget it. 

The TV in the background shut off an hour ago and the sound that fills the room is nothing but the road underneath the wheels below them and the way Phil's breath catches each time Dan shifts, touching him. 

It's not a shocking gasp, but a notice, a "I'm paying attention" breath, so he says it without breaking Dan's strand of thought. 

He looks down at Phil's feet, the way they point outward as he lays and Phil's hands touch at his legs, fingers taking a turn this time and stroking gently across Dan's knee caps. 

Dan paints this picture in his mind, the stills stored away in the Phil card in the back of the shelf of the 'Keep forever' times he has. 

And no, he won't remember the way it looked exactly. His brain will muddy down exactly the position, but he'll remember how this felt, how he felt and what he thought. 

The best feeling, the way it always should be. Dan just wants Phil to be content. He wants him to be alright, to be happy. Because Phil does the exact same for Dan by just being here. Staying with him. 

Dan hasn't moved for a second so he goes again, squeezing easily at Phil's shoulders. The lazy groan that comes from his lips sends a shiver through Dan and he just wants another one. He wants to hear it, hear the praise and the content sounds that spill from Phil's lips. 

Dan's fingers move down, easing them. Phil makes no noise until they're there, touching along the waist band of his pajama pants. They sit there for a moment, heavy on his hips. 

Dan finally moves and he's tucking his fingers underneath the fabric, diving straight in. He lets the very tippy tops of the nails drag ever so slightly at the skin right below the v-line that sits under Phil's pants and he lets out that same deep noise from his throat. It sends the blood to Dan's head and makes him woozy for a second. 

After Dan regains himself and he feels Phil touching up into his hand, he just goes for it. 

It's thick with arousal and Dan's fingers, just like on Phil's back, apply pressure, stroking his cock a few times. Phil keens, the back of his jaw tense as he moans out softly through his lips. His head presses back, dragging against Dan's chest. 

Dan's hand lets go and palms across Phil, letting the friction make Phil hiss as his body twist a little, trying his hardest to press up into it. It works and Dan takes the hint before he's gripping for Phil's leaking cock again, this time fingers wrapping around the base and stroking up over him completely. 

He starts out slow, working his hand up and down while the other takes a hold of Phil's shirt. He holds him still, helps Phil sit up a bit so Dan's not completely suffocating him as he bends down in, hand tenting up the front of his pants. 

Phil just soaks in it, his grunts and moans only getting so loud as he puts minimal effort into it. It's not that it's good, it's amazing, bloody fantastic, and Dan can tell that's how he feels, but he's so tired and he chases it, his hips rutting and grinding up into Dan's hand as much as he can. 

"God, Dan." Phil sighs out, his eyes darting up to him only to squeeze them shut when Dan's thumb catches the tip and makes him shudder in between his legs. Dan grins softly to himself before turning to hide his smile against Phil's shoulder, nuzzling his face in. 

He works faster, knows Phil's close by his jerky hip movements and his fingers squeeze Phil's length, dragging moans from him. It's quiet enough, nobody else can hear, but the way he turns his head and bites for something to keep himself quiet sends shocks down Dan's spine, making him shiver. 

"Yeah." Dan breathes out, watching Phil buck up into it. He's panting hard with his chest rising and falling fast. His hands and Phil's hips meet for a few more strokes before it's all over and Phil, with his moans muffled into Dan's neck, spurts white over Dan's hand and his pajamas and he's spent. 

His once solid body is basically Jell-O in Dan's lap. Dan, taking his dirty hand from Phil's pants just smiles down at the lazy man in his lap. Dan did that. 

Dan wipes his hand on his own pants, they'll get clean at some point, before bringing his hand up and cupping at the back of Phil's head in his neck. Phil's head still there, Dan can feel his hot breath on his neck and he shudders against it. 

"Phil." Dan says and lets out a soft chuckle. Phil finally brings his head out and he can barely keep his eyes open but Dan doesn't need those to place a kiss on his lips. Phil returns the kiss, soft and slow like syrup, before his head moves back down against Dan's chest and Dan's reaching up to stroke through Phil's hair. 

Dan watches Phil curl closer into him and he feels him shift, humming contently. They'll have to get off the bus soon, but he doesn't really care. He doesn't care that it won't be reciprocated until later, showering off with Phil behind him, his hand slick against Dan's cock. 

He can wait, he can watch Phil sleep off his orgasm and kiss him when he wakes up, holding him tight as he comes to and blinks the sleep away yet again. 

The little time they do get here, in this tiny little back lounge on their bus, with groggy heads and tired bodies, it may not be all the time that's wanted, but it's what's needed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my lovely tilly and for anybody who ever needed some phil appreciation and lazy times ft. a hand job 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO if you're going to Interactive Introverts Cincinnati, Cleveland, or Columbus VIP or the show in general DM me on twitter @domniall if you wanna say hi. I'd love to meet you all!


End file.
